Natural Aptitude
by theater104
Summary: Medda finds an injured boy on the catwalk in her theatre, and finds out about about the little boys around her. Also known as Medda's first meeting with a young Jack Kelly. ONE-SHOT


1889

The crowd erupted as the curtain closed. Medda finally let her tired arms drop to her sides. An assistant rushed in and draped her dressing gown over her shoulders, while her costume designer unpinned the enormous pink from her black hair.

"Good job everyone." She said, proud of her cast, but extremely tired.

"Miss Medda," Her stage manager rushed up to her. "We need to talk about the backdrops.""Talk to Connor about them-"

"Connor quit, remember Miss Medda?" Medda's hand flew to her forehead. How could she have forgotten? Her scene painter had gotten a great offer painting the backdrops in a touring show. She was quite proud of him, but she couldn't paint anything to save her life.

"Okay… Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Medda started for her dressing room, when she saw a small figure on the catwalk above her. She heard someone gasping for air. _It' probably another kid trying to nick off a dime from the admissions. _She thought to herself. "Hey, shoo! No children allowed in the theatre!" The figure didn't move. "Hey! Are you okay?" Medda climbed up to the catwalk. Leaning on the rail was a small boy, grasping on the beam with both hands as if he needed support to stand. She took a step towards the boy. She could see tears streaming down the boy's grimy face onto the floor. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave." Medda said, feeling guilty about kicking the boy out. The boy stared up at her, his deep brown eyes making her feel like he was a lost little puppy. She reached a hand for the boy. Looking very pitiful, he took her outstretched hand. The child took one step towards her, before collapsing to the ground. Medda's eyes grew wide as she held the boy in her arms. She lifted her right hand off his small back and screamed. Crimson blood was splashed across her hand. She looked at the boy's back. She had been stupid not to notice the entire back off his shirt was tattered and stain with blood. His flesh was bruised and torn, injuries layered on top of injuries.

"Medda?" The stage manager called. "What's up there?" Medda's eyes shifted between the stage manager and the unconscious boy.

"Call a doctor!" She yelled. The stage didn't move. "Hurry!"

Within half an hour, the boy had been laid into the bed leftover from one of the scenes, a doctor hanging over him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Medda asked.

"He should be fine. The injuries didn't get infected. Just let him sleep for the night. Do you know who he is?" Medda shook her head.

"He just appeared after the show." The doctor nodded.

"From the looks of him, I'd say he's an orphan. Probably doesn't have anywhere to go. I suggest you let him stay here for a little bit."

"Thank you." Medda said, paying the doctor. Most of the other cast members had already gone home, leaving Medda alone with the young boy. She pulled up a chair next to the bed, and began reading the newspaper. She was hoping to find the review of her latest show. She was so intent on the paper, that she didn't notice the boy's eyes flutter open. He scrambled to a sitting position breathing hard. There was sweat soaking his shirt, making everything sticky and uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" The boy asked. He noticed Medda, and let out a strangled cry. "Who're you?" Medda stood up, and ran to the boy's side. She raised her hand. The boy covered his head like she was going to hit him. She set her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Shhh… Shhh. It's going to be alright. I'm Medda Larkin. What's your name?"

"I… I'm Jack. Jack Kelly." Medda smiled at the boy, Jack. "Where am I? Where's Snyder?" Medda furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't know of any person named Snyder." She said soothingly. "But you're safe here. I promise." Jack stared at her with wide eyes.

"I need to get home! The boys are gonna worry bout me!"

"What boys, Jack?" Medda asked.

"The newsies. They still I'se is in the Refuge!" The Refuge. Medda had heard of that place. It was a horrible juvenile jail in the middle of town.

"You were at the Refuge? What for?" Jack looked down at the sheets.

"I don't wanna talk bout it." He muttered. Medda cupped Jack small thin face, and smiled. He managed a weak one back. _A boy like this. He doesn't deserve to be in somewhere like the Refuge! _She understood how he had gotten those back injuries. Jack eyes seemed to glass over. Medda tucked him back under the sheets.

"Now you go back to sleep, Jack. I'll take you back to the newsies in the morning. Good night." She said warmly. Jack's smile grew as he nestled in, and drifted off into sleep. Medda sat back down on her chair, gripping her newspaper.

"Medda! Miss Medda!" Medda's eyes snapped open. Standing over her was the stage manager. She sat up, realizing she was still in her chair from last night. She looked at the bed next to her. Jack wasn't there.

"Where's Jack?" She asked. The stage manager smiled, and helped her stand.

"Come and see this." Medda followed the stage manager to back room where the left the backdrops. There, wearing an oversized apron splattered with pastel paint, was Jack, painting a beautiful lake. His eyes were sparkling as much as the blue water he made dance on the canvas.

"Jack!" Medda said excitedly. Jack looked up from his masterpiece and scurried to his feet.

"Miss Medda! I'm sorry! It's just… I just wanted to touch up a few mess up on the pitcha! I… I…" Medda smiled.

"Jack, this is beautiful. Truly a masterpiece. You have natural aptitude!" Jack cocked his head.

"What's aptitude?" He asked, making Medda laugh.

"It means you're really good." She said. An idea found its way into her head. "Jack? Could you paint more of these? I could pay you." Jack shook his head.

"I can paint more a these just fine. But I don't need a payment for em. I just wanna go home." Medda opened her arm out for the boy. Jack undid the apron, and ran up to her. She shouldered the boy, and the two walked out into the city. Medda's carriage was already waiting for them. Jack eyes grew wider.

"You gotta carriage all to yourself?" He said incredulously. Medda laughed again.

"And you get to ride it." She said. Jack's face lit up as the two climbed into the back seat. The two rode through the city, Jack was telling her about all the best places for selling newspapers. Medda thought it was so adorable how excited he was to talk about it. In no time flat, the carriage was parked at the front door of the lodging house. Medda knocked on the rotting door. A boy about Jack's age wearing a red cap opened the door.

"Jackie!" The boy cried, wrapping Jack in a tight hug.

"Hi Race!" Jack laughed. The boy, Race, pulled Jack inside, and slammed the door, leaving Medda in the dust. The door opened a second time, and Medda heard Jack's voice.

"Thank you Miss Medda. Let me know when you need my aptitude!" He called, making Medda laugh once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! This is for those, like me, who didn't quite understand the point of Miss Medda Larkin. I like the character, but no one quite knows the point of her. This was just how I thought Medda and Jack would have met and began their close friendship. But anyways, please review! As always, if you have any ideas for stories, don't be afraid to tell me know! Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


End file.
